


Abandon ?

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Natsu allait devenir plus fort pour venger Igneel et tuer Acnologia.





	Abandon ?

Abandon ?

  
Partir pour revenir... C'est nul, non, je vais revenir plus fort ! Je le jure ! Même si je les abandonne. C'est qu'un an, c'est pas si long quand on y pense, on est bien resté sept ans sans rien faire quand même ! Foutu Acnologia... Il vient de tuer Igneel, il a vraiment un truc avec Fairy Tail ou quoi ? Je vais le défoncer ! Quand je serai plus fort ! Zeleph aussi ! Et je vais récupérer ce foutu bouquin ! END je crois. Ouais ! Je vais tous les défoncer, et quand ce sera fait, je serai le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ! Plus que Gildartz, Laxus et Erza ! Mais j'ai du boulot avant d'être plus fort qu'eux, faut aussi que je démonte Grey pour m'avoir pris le bouquin et après ce l'être fait voler par Zeleph ! Qu'il est con ! Bon... Il faut que je donne cette lettre à Lucy, elle leur expliquera notre départ à Happy et moi, enfin, j'espère... Si ça se trouve, elle va aussi s'en aller. Pas avec moi en tout cas ! Non ! Je dois devenir plus fort tout seul ! Yosh ! On se reverra ! Les amis, ma famille ! Tout ceux de

  
Fairy Tail !

  
Fin


End file.
